<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reading Too Late by thatcrazywriterley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605432">Reading Too Late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazywriterley/pseuds/thatcrazywriterley'>thatcrazywriterley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Too Late Tales [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AEW, All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), The Young Bucks--Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Multi, Sweet, brothers share a wife, matt and nick try to put together a playset, nick swears in front of the baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazywriterley/pseuds/thatcrazywriterley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Nick try to put together their daughter's playset.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Jackson/Reader, Matt Jackson/Reader/Nick Jackson, Nick Jackson/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Too Late Tales [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695274</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reading Too Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            “No, it’s that one,” Nick said, pointing to a heavy wooden pole laying nearby. “It fits.”</p><p>            “I’m telling you, it’s not that one. It’s too short,” Matt retorted, surveying the mess that was spread out on the lawn behind our houses.</p><p>            I sat in the shade, our newest addition feeding in my arms. Nicole Jackson had bright blue eyes and fair brown hair and an easy temperament. She snuggled against my chest, fingers opening and closing as she took her bottle. Mattie sat nearby with a spread of paper and crayons, drawing pictures as we watched Nick and Matt try to put together a playset.</p><p>            “There have to be four that are the same size,” Matt said, standing up and coming toward me. His face was scrunched in frustration beneath his baseball cap. “What the hell? Was this thing built by Ikea?”</p><p>            Nick looked around the ground. “Where are the directions?”</p><p>            “God only knows,” his brother responded, chugging half a bottle of water in one go. “Let’s call Dad. He knows how to do this kind of stuff.”</p><p>            I grinned as I watched Nick’s expression. “Matt. We’re not calling Dad to put together our daughter’s playset.”</p><p>            “For another hundred and fifty dollars, they would’ve put it together for you,” I interjected. The brothers looked at me, both of them wearing the same frustrated and flabbergasted expression.</p><p>            Nick crossed his arms over his chest. “Dads build shit.”</p><p>            “Shit,” Mattie said, still scribbling on her paper. She looked up at her Dada with a grin, proud that she’d learned a new word. “Shit.”</p><p>            “Tea!” Matt exclaimed, shooting his gaze to his brother. “See what you’ve done? Our daughter is cussing now.”</p><p>            My husband crouched down in front of Mattie and took her hands to get her attention. “Tea, we don’t say that word. It’s an ugly word.”</p><p>            She looked from her Papa to Nick. She pointed at him, confusion on her face. “Dada… shit.”</p><p>     </p><p><em>(GIF owned by leelakoiwolf on Tumblr)</em>     </p><p>  Matt dropped his chin to his chest. “I know Dada said it. And he shouldn’t have,” he explained, turning to look at Nick who had the grace to look embarrassed. “Right?”</p><p>            Nick walked over with his hands tucked in his pockets. He sighed and stood behind Matt. “Papa’s right, my love. That’s an ugly word, and Dada shouldn’t have said it. I’m sorry.”</p><p>            She watched them for a long time. I reached out and brushed her dark hair back from her confused face. “Dada isn’t going to say that word again. If he does, we’ll have to wash his mouth out with soap.”</p><p>            I glanced between the two of them. The moment I looked at Matt, I could see the wheels turning in his head. He looked up at Nick with a very pleased expression.</p><p>            “I think we need to teach Dada not to say ugly words again,” he said, straightening up. “If you get a time-out for a no-no, Dada should get one, too. Shouldn’t he?”</p><p>            Mattie nodded sagely. “Yes.”</p><p>            I wanted to laugh, but I kept it in. My lips pressed into a thin line as I tried to keep my cool. My brows lifted as I looked up at Nick, who had his head tilted back looking up at the sky. “I’m thirty years old,” he mumbled. “Are y’all really going to do this to me?”</p><p>            “You said it, and Mattie repeated it,” Matt said, a smirk on his face. “Our daughter needs to learn that if you say an ugly word, this is what happens.”</p><p>            Nick glanced at me with his brow raised as he nodded reluctantly. “Papa’s right. Let’s go.”</p><p>            He picked our baby girl up and propped her on his hip as he led the way into his house. Matt took Nicole from my arms, cradling her high on his chest so he could kiss her forehead and her hair. He looked at our daughter like she hung the stars, as smitten with her as he had been with Mattie when she was first born. He glanced up and saw me watching, and his dark eyes lit up. He laced our fingers together and drew them to his mouth, kissing the back of my hand.</p><p>            “I love you,” he said against my skin. “More today than yesterday.”</p><p>            My heart gave a heavy, hard thump. “I know the feeling. Sometimes I think there’s no way I could love either of you more, and then I see you with our girls, I see the way you are with each other… and I fall in love all over again.”</p><p>            I watched his smile widen and saw so much of our baby girls in his face. “I don’t regret a day of our lives together, Y/N. No matter what people think about this, I wouldn’t change our lives for anything.”</p><p>            We slipped into Nick’s house and went straight back to the master bath. Mattie was standing on the sink pulling a comb through Nick’s ponytail. “It’s about time,” he said, a smile brightening his face when he caught sight of our entwined hands. “Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>            I squeezed Matt’s hand before squeezing past Nick and picking up the bar of soap from the shower. Nick grimaced as I ran it under the tap. “Why are you getting your mouth washed out, Nick?”</p><p>            He looked from me to Mattie. “Because I said an ugly word in front of Mattie.”</p><p>            “Dada did no-no,” Mattie said emphatically.</p><p>            “Yes, he did,” I replied. I tried not to smile. “Open up.”</p><p>            Nick took a breath and sighed before opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue. He squeezed his eyes shut as I put the bar of soap in his mouth. He bit down on it, clearly trying not to gag.</p><p>            I counted to three on my fingers before I gestured for him to spit it out. And boy, did he. The soap hit the floor and slid behind the toilet as he turned on the faucet, swishing, spitting, and guzzling water to get the taste out of his mouth. He stood up and looked at me, laughter in his eyes as he took a step close to me.</p><p>            “Give me a kiss, Mama,” he said, reaching for me.</p><p>            I laughed. “Don’t you dare. Nick Jackson, so help me…”</p><p>            Over his shoulder, I saw Matt sweeping Mattie off the counter and onto the floor. He took her by the hand and, grinning back at us, led her away, talking about PB &amp; J sandwiches. I heard the door shut and knew that Matt had taken our girls back to his house, leaving Nick and I alone together.</p><p>            Nick slid his arms around my waist and drew me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. “I can’t believe you let me do that.”</p><p>            “Matt’s right. I need to watch my mouth around the girls.” He settled his forehead against mine. He tugged me a little closer, skimming his fingers up my ribs. Nick hummed as he felt my body shiver beneath his movements. “Y/N… I don’t think we thank you enough.”</p><p>            “For what?” I queried, cupping his jaw with my hand. My thumb brushed his cheekbone.</p><p>            He leaned into my touch, blue eyes denim dark. “For being such a wonderful woman.” He tilted his chin and kissed me softly and sweetly. “For standing beside us… in every part of this life. For loving us.”</p><p>            Nick kissed me again, a little more deeply and hungrily, even though I could feel the tears on his cheeks. “For being the mother of our girls. Every time I see you with them… when I think about what you do for them… for us… for our family…” He pulled me along as he walked back to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. He wrapped his arms around my hips and rested his head against my chest. “You’re more than I could ever have asked for, Y/N. I never thought I’d be here… with you. That you had enough love for both of us. And if this is all we have for the rest of our lives… I’d be happy.”</p><p>            I curled my arms around him and brushed my fingers through his hair. “I wouldn’t mind having a boy,” I whispered against the top of his head. Nick laughed and looked up at me, eyes shining bright.</p><p>            “The second the doctor gives the go ahead…” He let out a playful growl and reached down to squeeze my ass.</p><p>***</p><p>            It was an hour or two later, both of us tired from crying and talking, when Nick and I walked hand-in-hand over to Matt’s house. The moment we stepped outside, I saw my father-in-law in the backyard, a booklet in his hand and the mess in the yard organized into something that looked like order.</p><p>            “Looks like Matt called Dad,” Nick said, looking a little annoyed.</p><p>            I grinned and leaned against his shoulder. “It looks like he found the directions.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>